


Steven-K.O. Story Prompts

by Peridawesome



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridawesome/pseuds/Peridawesome
Summary: Essentially, I will be taking audience requests for short stories, most likely being at least 1,000 words due to my love for writing things.





	1. Explanation Of This

This isn't technically a chapter, more like an explanation of what I am doing here. So, the title explains it pretty well, but in case it isn't clear, I will be taking requests from you readers for OK K.O. and Steven Universe short stories. It can be of any topic, any ship, any character, nearly any plot. The only real stipulations I have is that I wanna keep it at a T for Teen rating, so no smut, no over-the-top gore, the basic stuff. Although I have Lapidot tagged, I'd be fine with writing other ships with either characters- my exceptions are Stevonnie/Lapis and Peridot/Steven, or anything with Steven in a relationship with someone other than Connie. Sorry, guys.   
  
So, post your requests, and I'll get to them whenever I have time~


	2. The New Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulfilling Boxman_Bots_Are_Number_1's request for Radmond, and doing a high school human AU for it while I'm at it!

Lakewood Public School was a pretty good place, going from kindergarten to 12th grade all in one giant building, meaning it was hard for anyone to not know each other. However, it also made it all the more obvious when new students arrived, and this event was always turned into a far bigger deal than it really was. Everyone just loved meeting new people, even if they'd inevitably grow used to them and treat them as any other student by the time the next week rolled around. Still, it was fun to get to know somebody new, although nobody expected these new students to be so unusual- one in particular managed to catch the eye of the jock of the school.

This jock's name was Radicles, or Rad for short, and he looked exactly like you'd expect someone with his name to look: big muscles, messy hair, crop-top to best show off his abs, and some pink skinny jeans. The only thing unexpected was his dark skin, although that was mostly because there weren't a ton of black people in this neighborhood. In fact, many kids were pretty sure his family was the only black family around here, although that was most likely simply an exaggeration. Still, he stood out in a crowd, often bragging about his accomplishments and talents while trying his best to hide any signs of vulnerability. Everything was going pretty alright with him- he had a nice sorta-platonic relationship with his bi female friend, got along pretty well with this kid who was eleven at most, and was a star athlete. To him, it wouldn't be a big deal if things stayed the same throughout the rest of his school-life. However, things never really went the way expected, especially with rumors of new students arriving being spread.

"Okay, class," Miss Quantum explained, "we have some new students, and they're all siblings, isn't that fun? Three of them are going to be in this class, two of them are in the younger classes, and one of them is actually going to be working part-time here! So, let's get the introductions out of the way- Darrell, Shannon, and Raymond Boxman, please stand up and say a few words."

Soon, three unique students stood up and awkwardly began to greet the class- one kid wore a red T-shirt, some brown boots, blue jeans, a backwards green cap and had an eyepatch over his left eye. The only new female in class had all orange on (an orange sweater with orange sweatpants, as this school's dresscode wasn't exactly strict), some pointy high heels, and some bright short blonde hair, and plenty of noticeable curves. Then, the third of the siblings appearing in this class had a dark green pompadour, a similarly shaded jacket with spikes on the shoulders, a light green shirt, some white jeans, and some black-and-green sneakers. All three of them had varying complexions, with Darrell having the lightest skin and Shannon having the darkest. 

"Hi, I'm Darrell, and I look forward to making myself noticed and making my dad proud!" he exclaimed, earning some snickers in the classroom, with how he sounded like some kid from the 1950's.

Then, Shannon- smirking in amusement at her brother's naive attitude- gave her introduction: "I'm Shannon, and I'm gonna be the best student in this class and the most popular girl in the school, so you better watch out!"

Enid rolled her eyes, while trying not to act like she was at all interested in this girl despite her appearance, but Rad was too busy looking at the third student to notice that, who was making his dramatic greeting.

"Hello fellow students, I am Raymond, second eldest son of the great Lord Boxman! With my athletic skills and natural knack for style and pinash, I do not wish to upstage anyone- I just wish to improve this school with my mere presence and make everyone's lives better with my addition~"

Many students were in awe of his dramatic flair, while others just found him dorky, but as the teacher told the three to sit down, Radicles found himself thinking something else entirely.

Now more than ever, he knew he was bi, and that he needed to get to know this student more. However, he began to grow worried about how becoming closer to this new student would affect him and his reputation- he's the son of Lord Boxman, who is known to distribute weapons and make deals with villains, and rumor has it that his kids were essentially his employees. How he hadn't gotten busted for essentially using his children as free labor was anyone's guess, but the point was that Rad didn't know if it was a good idea to openly display interest in this guy with the image it might give him. So, he'd have to keep it on the down low for now- he wasn't going to keep it from Raymond for too much longer, however.  
  
Meanwhile, Raymond was having similar conflicts- one look at this muscular teen and he knew he was a catch, but he was the son of a notorious villain. How could anyone want to form a relationship with someone like him that doesn't involve an intense rivalry? He could try to prove himself to be more than just a criminal in the making, but he felt it would be a hard task. However, he was never one to back down to a challenge.  
  
As all this was unfolding, the siblings of Raymond and the close friend of Rad both could see what was going on, and they didn't know whether to be worried, protective or happy. All in all, though, things were about to get weird and very gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all like this short story I might end up making a sequel, but I doubt it'll get enough to spin into a full series. I had read that Mikayla and Jethro are both classified as "Robo-Kid," Shannon, Darrell and Raymond are "Robo-Teens," and Ernesto is a "Robo-Adult," so that's where I'm basing my humanized ages.


	3. Parenting Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt I did just for myself: Taking place after the events of I Am Jethro, showing what happens when Prof. Venomous comes back and learns of the events that have unfolded.

When Professor Venomous entered Voxmore (formally known as Boxmore before they became partners) after being gone shopping all day, it looked entirely ordinary, with everyone doing their regular jobs and seeming pretty chipper about it too. So, he certainly did not expect to come into their shared room and find Boxman stewing in frustration and exhaustion on his bed.  
  
"Perhaps it would be wise for me to give you a bit of space," he commented at the doorway, about to step out.  
  
Quickly, Boxman jumped up, rushing to stop him from leaving. "N-no, I'm fine, honest! In fact, I think you could very much be of great help!"  
  
"...did something happen while I was gone?" Venomous asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
At first he wanted to say no, but soon he sighed and nodded slowly while admitting, "Y-yeah... if you had been here I know it would've never happened."  
  
"Just walk me through what happened, okay Boxy? Groceries can wait," the Professor told him, putting down the bags and sitting down.   
  
Sitting upright next to him, Boxman soon began to explain, "Well, one of the Jethros had come out... different. He had arms and legs, he could speak, it was like a miracle! And I was sure with such incredible advancements, he could become an incredible asset in destroying the plaza!"  
  
"Hmm, yes, of course. I imagine if we found out how he became so advanced we could find a way to mass produce him. But please, continue."  
  
Looking like it was hard for him to continue, he proceeded, "Well, I think something got into him when he went out to battle, because... he was acting strange when he got back. Before he seemed so eager to please me and destroy those Lakewood Brats, but then... he started to  _unionize."  
  
_"Ah, I see. I imagine it isn't a coincidence it was a Jethro doing this, seeing as how they tend to be looked upon as rather rudimentary in the cache system of Boxman Bots."  
  
He didn't understand what that meant, but just nodded and continued: "Okay, well, I tried to find that Jethro who was sparking this whole thing so I could perhaps, well... talk some sense into him, but that didn't go according to plan. This Jethro had managed to rip its own limbs off in order to hide, so I ended up just giving up and heading back to my room... as you see now."  
  
"That is clever thinking, I had no idea Jethros were capable of planning like that. I don't think you did anything wrong, Boxman- this was mostly out of your control. I'm sure the blame can be placed more on the heroes for planting ideas in this Jethro's head.... although I wouldn't be surprised if he had been pushed to the idea of rebelling because of influence within Boxmore."  
  
Defensively, Boxman asked him, "W-what could  _I_ have done to influence this?!"  
  
"I'm not accusing you, although you aren't fully without fault for the way Jethro has been treated compared to other Boxbots. They don't tend to react well when a Boxbot gets more attention, do they?"  
  
  
Slowly the shorter scientist nodded, and he admitted sheepishly, "I thought you'd be more upset about this."  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
Immediately, Boxman exclaimed, "I-I screwed up, that's why! We made so much progress together, becoming better bosses, but it was because of me that Jethro decided to rebel! And for all I know, he could be plotting an uprising any moment!"  
  
"I know you've had experience with robots rebelling against you, but that was before I joined up with you. I know we'll be able to extinguish any potential uprising and try and prevent one from happening- we just need to make sure every robot feels like they're being appreciated equally."  
  
He had nothing to say in response, and simply leaned over and gave him a gentle hug while muttering, "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
"Thanks, Boxman- now, how about we go help Raymond with his fashion endeavor? He seems quite passionate about it."  
  
He nodded and smiled before remarking, "As long as he doesn't skip out on practice again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen some people complaining about how Boxman seemed to revert to his old ways in this episode, and I get that, so I decided to write this as a way of explaining his behavior. Not that we really need to explain why he's the way he is, right? Plus, I just missed writing OK K.O.
> 
> EDIT: Corrected this because I was told politely by Ian that the boxes only say VM if they are a collaborative effort between Venomous and Boxman.


	4. Venomous Feels Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venomous expresses some... emotions regarding recent developments. I can't get any more specific than that, please watch Big Reveal before reading this.

Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous stepped back into the door of their very conspicuous evil factory, dusting themselves off after quite the thorough walloping and proceeding to get themselves into some fresh new clothes. Of course, the factory would need some repairs after getting one of its parts knocked over in a surprising show of force, but that would be dealt with later. For now, they just wanted a bit of rest and relaxation after a bit of a tense encounter with a pair of heroes.  
  
"I still don't know why you felt the need to tell him like that- don't you think he's gonna use that knowledge against you?" Boxman asked as they entered their shared bedroom.  
  
Scoffing, Venomous remarked, "How could that be? Do you think he's gonna blackmail me to stop being evil or he'll tell the Board of Villains I used to be a hero? I'm sure that'd work out well."  
  
"Ah, maybe you're right... heh, it is still crazy to think about how you were once one of the most well-respected heroes ever known!" the short scientist exclaimed, attempting to lighten the mood a little.  
  
However, his attempt seemed to have ill effects, as Venomous responded with silence and a walk to the bathroom, not actually addressing his business partner-slash-husband before doing so. This was somewhat worrisome, but Boxman knew to give him his privacy, so he laid down in his bed and attempted to fall asleep...  
  
...before he was promptly interrupted by a small green rat child pouncing on him, knocking the wind out of his lungs.  
  
Not giving him time to get angry at her, Fink asked him with sincerity, "Is something wrong with boss? I waved at him and he didn't say hi!"  
  
"Eh, he's fine, just had a weird meeting with his s-"  
  
Clearing his throat, the purple-skinned villain interrupted, signalling Fink to turn and greet him, where he gave a more proper and compassionate greeting than he did mere seconds ago; it was quite touching to see Fink hug Venomous like that and for him to kiss her goodnight, which Boxman admitted he should probably do for his children if he were to keep calling them children, but it was evident his interruption had a bigger purpose than to just get Fink's attention.  
  
Once Venomous was in bed and the door was shut, and it was clear to both of them that neither would fall asleep any time soon, Boxman whispered to him, "Does Fink not know about K.O. and you?"  
  
"No, she does not. I would've told her before, but it never felt like the right time, and after her and his fight, it seems like this would only complicate things."  
  
Deciding to be blunt, his partner admitted, "Well, K.O. is probably gonna tell her himself any day now, and I imagine you'd rather have you tell her than him, right?"  
  
"Astute observation, Boxman. It only gets me more worried about how things will go after his first weekend visit."  
  
Trying to bring a positive spin to this, he assured Venomous, "Perhaps you can try and turn him into a weapon for evil! With those weird powers of his, I'm sure-"  
  
"It's a nice idea," the Professor interrupted, "but I know Carol, and she isn't gonna let that happen. Perhaps we should save this discussion for tomorrow morning."  
  
Nodding, Boxman was about to try and make himself fall asleep when he saw an unusual site- Professor Venomous wiping away a few tears, trying to make sure they never would be seen again. Lord Boxman was not skilled in giving emotional talks, but he felt like this would be a good time to practice.  
  
Stuttering at first out of nervousness, he asked, "A-are you okay, Venomous?"  
  
"I-I wish I could say I was, Boxman... but I think something is wrong with me. K.O. is meant to be my rival, but how can he be that  _and_ my son?  __I could never imagine doing the things I do to K.O. to your robots, or to Fink."  
  
Half-heartedly, the man in bed next to him tried to remind him, "Well, he's a hero, and you're a villain- even if you're his father, that doesn't really change the fact that you're meant to fight, right?"  
  
"Well... I don't know. Perhaps I shouldn't think too hard about this, but I feel like it'll be harder and harder for me to try and inflict harm upon him knowing how many years I could've spent raising him... when I disappeared that night, she was already pregnant with him. To think if my plan had been delayed a few more months..."  
  
To bring in a positive outlook once more, Boxman proclaimed, "If that had been the case, you would've never met Fink, or have met me, or have had all the great experiences you've had with me! And besides, if you spend too long focusing on things that could've happened, that'll just distract you from what's really important!"  
  
"You sound a lot more wise than you let on."  
  
Chuckling, he admitted, "Well, I have been reading a few books..."  
  
This elicited some laughter from Venomous, who gave his closest ally a hug and a kiss before they got comfy under the covers and began to fall asleep together. Venomous felt a tad more sure about himself, but knew there would be more challenges to his perspective soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I know I've not been treating this thing well despite claiming it to be a fun exercise for me, but I just had some inspiration~


	5. New Edition to the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea coming from a recent reviewer: the Boxbots discover they have a new brother and have ways of dealing with it.

Darrell had been wandering the halls, bored out of his mind with nothing to do- as he hadn't been sent out to fight heroes yet- when he passed by the daddy room (where his current two daddies slept and worked together) and heard talking coming from inside. Curious, he leaned in and decided to listen, wondering if it might be something worth hearing that perhaps he shouldn't be eavesdropping on:  
  
"If I'm going to be business partners with you, I am going to have to be completely transparent about who I am, so I want you to remain silent until I am finished explaining myself, and I hope you know that regardless of how I used to call myself, I am still Professor Venomous. You see, before I started working in the business of villainy, I used to be... a hero."  
  
That enough was shock-worthy, and Darrell had to self-mute in order to avoid accidentally gasping so loudly he interrupted the conversation. He kept listening, incredibly curious...  
  
"Not only that, I was one of the greatest heroes of all time- Laserblast. I know this alone might seem like a lot to take in, but there is more. During my time in P.O.I.N.T., I formed a close relationship with a new recruit known as Silverspark... known currently as simply Carol. I have taken samples of DNA- pieces of hair, specifically- and can confirm that her son, K.O., is mine."  
  
It was lucky that Darrell was completely muted at this point, or he would've shouted "WHAT?!" as loud as he could and expose himself as a bad robot child, spying on his two daddies. Quickly, he rushed away as he heard the distinct sound of his first daddy fainting and hitting the ground like a rock, and he unmuted himself just in time to storm into his siblings' rooms to alert them he had something to share.  
  
Once all of them headed quietly to the game room (rarely used since they barely spent time together unless they were made to fight the Lakewood Lowlifes), Shannon remarked in a tired tone, "Any reason you interrupted my beauty sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, I have a really good reason! Once I tell you what I just found out, you'll be glad you're not asleep! Okay, you all know K.O., right?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Raymond commented, "Oh, you mean the spiky-haired brat who regularly humiliates us? Oh, I don't think I've heard of him~"  
  
"Ignoring the sass, I will tell you something that will change the way you think of him- he's actually... our brother!"  
  
He didn't get gasps or shocked expressions, but laughter, as everyone took that as just a joke.  
  
Chuckling lowly, Ernesto complimented with a smile, "It is nice to be entertained so thoroughly, I am grateful!"  
  
However, they all looked to Darrell, who gave them a serious expression- hard to do with only one eye, but he pulled it off well. It was a look they remembered from the several months he ran Boxmore, when he would be giving them orders and looking quite authoritative. They also remembered Darrell wasn't really that funny, so the idea of him making a joke like this seemed unlikely, so that left one option...  
  
"W-wait, you're serious?!" Shannon gasped, falling backward in her chair, while Mikayla frantically paced the room.  
  
Raymond looked conflicted, looking at the floor and whispering, "I can't believe it, I've been beating on my own little brother, and I didn't even know it!"  
  
"G-guys, guys, just because we happen to be siblings to a hero we regularly try and maim doesn't mean we need to reflect on our behavior! I mean, we fight each other plenty, don't we?"  
  
Nobody was settled down by this argument, with Ernesto reminding him, "We've never tried to kill him before!"  
  
"O-okay, fair point... I have a good idea. Eventually K.O. is gonna learn about this one way or another, so let's just wait for that to come naturally, and when it does, we can surprise him with a sibling get-along party!" Darrell suggested, making everyone cease their panicking for a moment.  
  
\---

Several months passed, and Darrell worried that the day would never come that K.O. would somehow find out about their relation to one another. They were sent out to fight K.O. and his friends on many occasions, and never once did he see a look in the kid's eyes like he saw anything wrong in what he was doing. He grew to think maybe his ide awas too optimistic until one day he was doing his usual thing- wandering around the halls, trying not to draw attention to himself- when he overheard a conversation in another room:  
  
"This helmet belonged to my daddy, the great hero Laserblast! I take it you've heard of him?"  
  
Yep, that was the voice of K.O., and judging by what he was saying, it was clear he knew one half of who his dad was. Now, it was unlikely Venomous, would go ahead and-  
  
"Heard of him? Ahahaha... Take a good look, boy- I _**am** him._"

Luckily for Darrell, he was far enough away that he could cover his mouth and muffle his gasp and he didn't have to worry about interrupting anything. He already knew this  piece of information, so knowing that K.O. knew just told him one thing: the plan was workable!   
  
...he still waited til the end to go tell his siblings, though, loving how intricate Venomous explained his deep backstory.  
  
His siblings were all excited, and soon, they began to shop for decorations, get some sweets, and try and write a script that would help successfully talk K.O. into coming to a party hosted by the robots who always attempted to beat him to a pulp. They waited, and then sent an invitation, with them feeling confident that... he probably wasn't going to come, but happy that they put in the effort.  
  
One day later, a knock came at their door, and they nearly accidentally rebooted to see a conflicted-looking K.O. at the door, holding the invitation.  
  
"H-hey, um... is this party thing still happening? If I wanna learn about the dark part of me, I feel it's okay to spend some time with my extended villain family. A-and don't worry, Enid and Rad are okay with this and won't come beat you up."  
  
Well, this day went different than expected, but hey, it was always nice to have someone new over to enjoy a fun party! and luckily, Venomous, Boxman and Fink were all out shopping, so they could get away with it without worrying about either Boxman stressing about a hero 'infliltrating their defenses' or about Fink getting angsty or cranky about having a hero sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No way am I not going to write a story about the Boxbots being conflicted about having a hero for a brother! Hope you enjoy, I have ideas for more short stories so give more requests~


	6. When She Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE STEVEN UNIVERSE MOVIE  
> __
> 
> It can be hard to stop thinking about someone, especially after waiting so long for them.

Spinel visited Earth from time to time, and by 'from time to time,' I mean quite frequently. She loved the Diamonds, but felt it would be nice to slowly build trust back up with the other Gems and with Steven; Steven assured her there was no need, but she knew it was just meant to sugarcoat the truth. She tried to destroy everyone, and that doesn't just need a band-aid to recover from.  
  
When she comes over to see them, she usually spends her time with Steven, trying to make him laugh and have fun with him- he's slowly taught her that she doesn't just need to care about making others happy and can try to make herself happy by doing what she really wants- but it isn't unusual for her to spend some time with the other Crystal Gems. With their trust in Steven, they were able to gain some trust in her, especially with how much nicer she speaks. But out of all of them, she spends the most time with Pearl.  
  
At first, she thought she wouldn't have any reason to relate to her- she got to spend the rest of Pink- or Rose's- life with her while during that time, Spinel endured loneliness and lies. However, it turned out they were more similar than she thought. Both her and Pearl had lived to make their Diamond and who they called their closest friend happy, one through defense and the other through mere entertainment. And while the stuff in-between varied, as Spinel was unsure if she ever grew a romantic connection with her, the end result was the same- abandonment. Knowing how heartbroken Pearl was when Rose Quartz gave up her life for Steven made Spinel feel that she wasn't entirely alone.  
  
Along with that, everyone else had been deceived; to know that Pink Diamond went her whole time as their friends and allies hiding her original identity was shocking and a bit repulsive to Spinel. Pink loved games, but she would never do something that selfish and thoughtless, would she?  
  
But then, if she really was such a bad person, why did she create Steven? That question bounced around her head for days like a fun bouncy ball. Possibilities filled her mind until she just had to ask Steven himself, who in turn directed her to Greg, as he was not around to figure it out.  
  
When she asked Greg, who was anxious at first to see her but got calmed down quickly, she learned that it wasn't for a battle strategy or to flee from her problems... in fact, from what she can tell, it was the first selfless thing she's ever done in her life. She wanted to bring life into the world knowing she wouldn't be able to survive doing it, purely so she could give someone a new experience.  
  


Yes, Pink Diamond, aka Rose Quartz, was quite the awful person. Yes, she was thoughtless until the last moment, and all in all, it was pretty much impossible to excuse her actions. 6,000 years wasn't much to her in terms of length, but still felt like a cracked gem. Surely, though, she can't be pure evil if she was able to bring someone into the world knowing she wouldn't benefit from it.  
  
Every second of every day, she wonders what it would be like if Pink Diamond had never left her, if she was taken with her and lived the rest of Rose's life experiencing what Pearl experienced. In the end, though, she realized it would've meant very little. If Pink Diamond never saw her as more than one of the humans's funny television shows, it wouldn't have changed much if she got invited to entertain her on her colony. To her, she had just been a temporary distraction before she got to grow up and grow out of her friendship.  
  
Still, she wasn't jealous of Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, and especially not Steven- they deserve the life they have, as does she, being able to be happy living with the Diamonds and mingling with Earth people. It's going to be hard to forget Pink Diamond, but it'll be harder to forget all she has to appreciate thanks to her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all appreciate tears!


End file.
